Unmentioned Heroes
by Corey Potter
Summary: She deserves an honorable mention. Betty Baldwin, a college girl who can breathe underwater, will change the world, and ultimately lead her story down to the showdown at Kirby Plaza. Ch. 9 Liars Never Prosper, They Sink
1. Fish Out of Water

Chapter One: "Fish Out of Water"

"_Save the cheerleader, save the world."_

That was the famous sentence that coursed through the minds of a group of individuals during the weeks preceding November 8th. They all came from different places all over the world. The odds of all of them ever meeting were completely slim. Yet somehow, fate pulled through. The story circled around those individuals and their powers, but really, were they the only ones with powers? The only ones with destinies unfolding before them? This is the story about one certain heroine-to-be. This is how she becomes a legend…

Betty Baldwin was lying on her bed in her dorm, studying with books spread all over it. Papers were scattered around as she scribbled a little here and there after reading a segment. Her roommate Melissa McGowan was out partying in the town (something foreign to Betty). Every day after class Betty would put in two hours of studying, another few for her swim team, and then the rest for extra stuff… usually getting back to studying or swimming at the campus pool.

Betty was at Durst University on a scholarship, so she was really uptight about her time usage. She was a fantastic swimmer, hence the scholarship (go figure). She loved anything to do with water sports. Whether it was water skiing or diving, she loved it all. She had a really hot body as a result, but never really flaunted that. Betty was the hot prudish type. She's the one that dismissed guys drooling after her. It was no wonder she was single since high school. In her mind, being single is being free.

Her pink RAZR cell phone began vibrating gently as it sat right next to one of her textbooks. She grabbed it before it fell off the bed. She saw that Melissa was calling her from the caller I.D.

"Hey, Melissa," she said as soon as she opened her phone up, "I'm kind of busy right now."

"I know, I know," came that jovial response, "You're busy studying and being boring. I just wanted to know if you wanted me to pick something up or something while I'm in town. I'm getting dinner for us. I was thinking Chinese or something."

Betty rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, sure. Chinese sounds great. Note that I might go swimming since I missed practice already. I got to do something to make it up to the coach, you know? If I miss practice again then I'm getting a licking from the girls, so I'm avoiding that."

"Ha-ha, sure. I'll set aside some of that Panda Express or something then. Wish you luck though. Later."

"Bye then," Betty said as she hung up and tossed her phone aside, scribbled a few notes down, and got up off her bed. She grabbed her bag for her clothes and her keys and left her room.

Betty was in her tight, flattering swimsuit as she climbed up the tall diving board. The pool was filled as always on a sunny day. Pretty people with pretty bodies mingled amongst themselves. Betty was the only one who was actually using the diving board, so it was no big if she hogged it to herself. Not everyone was there for a scholarship in swimming anyways.

She slapped back on her goggles and walked slowly to the end of the board. She braced herself as she threw her body down, making two flips before crashing down into the water. But she wasn't prepared for that. Far from it…

The nanosecond she was away from until hitting the water she realized she was in an oddly positioned angle, thus her body fell into the water pretty painfully. While submerged, she tried to scream, but bubbles just escaped her mouth. Betty didn't know if anyone, maybe the lifeguard, perhaps, would notice.

Now she was at the bottom of the pool, struggling to swim to the top when the strangest thing happened. She was _breathing_. She was inhaling and exhaling as normally as done out of water. Betty was amazed at this.

The lifeguard threw himself into the water and grabbed her motionless body to the edge of the pool where she coughed out water and climbed to the warm, dry concrete.

The lifeguard did his best to help her. However there was absolutely nothing to worry about since she seemed perfectly fine. He did the old interrogation thing anyways.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She rubbed her red eyes and looked up to see him face-to-face. She gasped. It was Jason Weldon, Betty's high school sweetie. He gasped in amazement as well finally seeing his damsel minus the distress.

"J-Jason," Betty began, "is it really you?"

"Betty. It's been such a long time."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to California University!" She nearly cried as the two embraced each other, usually not the norm when it comes to rescuing a drowning patron, but the two shrugged that idea after seeing each other once again.

"I'm a student here. I got a late acceptation. I didn't expect to see you around though," he said, "This is so unreal."

Betty laughed. "Not really. I mean, I'm still me. I belong in the water. Even through high school I was in the water. You can't have forgotten, have you?"

"N-No. Not at all. I'm just shocked…"

Betty nodded. Jason then remembered that his former girlfriend was drowning just a minute ago. People were watching intently, hoping that she was alright.

"Oh, damn. Are you alright, though? You just crashed down into the water. Sounded pretty bad."

"Oh, I'm fine, really. Huh, talk about a bad position. I'm good."

"Are you sure? It didn't seem that way. You were under for a bit. It took me a while to figure out that you weren't moving…"

Betty stood up and put a hand on Jason's tanned, muscular shoulder in that friendly-flirty way. "Like I said, Jason. I belong in the water."

Betty quickly headed off into the locker rooms to change back into clothes and flee that embarrassing scene. She ran out towards the exit of the pool in a hurry to get back to her dorm. Jason quickly left his tower to grab Betty's arm, however.

"What is it?" she asked.

Jason scratched the back of his head as he tried to muster up the strength. "Well, my shift ends at six. I was kind of wondering if—well—if we could go out tonight? Like into town for some dinner and some catching up?"

Betty remained quiet. Jason noticed this sign and immediately turned red.

"Oh, well, you don't _have _to. I bet you have a lot of homework and stuff. No worries. Sorry."

"No, no, no, Jason. It's just… my roommate brought dinner for me. Plus I have to really study tonight. I just came to the pool for some practice so that the coach doesn't bite my head off tomorrow. He-he."

Disappointment exerted from Jason the more he tried to hide it. He tried, however, to stay cool. "Oh, well, that's okay," he said, "we can totally do it some other time. No worries."

Betty felt so bad, but she couldn't afford to do badly on her test the day after. She had to do something to make her former boyfriend feel better.

"But hey," she said earnestly, "I think you could come with me and my roommate Melissa to a dance club this Friday. I'm totally free so we decided to have a little celebration for the first week in classes. You can totally come."

Jason's face brightened. "Really? Wow, that sounds great. I'll definitely remember."

"Cool. I'll check you out over here before we leave then."

"Sounds fine. Well… later, Betty." Jason turned red again.

"Yeah," Betty said, "later, Jason." She herself started to blush, so in an instant she walked away leaving the moment feeling rather awkward.

Betty entered her dorm to see that Melissa was lying on her bed, struggling with chopsticks. The TV was on. Betty threw her things on her side of the room and dropped on the bed, sighing.

"I heard something bad happened down at the pool. A, um, drowning incident? Are you alright?"

Betty turned to look at Melissa. Melissa McGowan was Betty's opposite in many ways. First of all, Melissa was rich and pampered. It's a wonder she didn't join a sorority. She was also extremely pretty. Betty was pretty in her own way, but Melissa was hot in everyone else's. Melissa had a head of brown hair and great facial features.

"Yeah," Betty said tiredly, "I'm fine. I actually met someone I never thought I'd meet again, so it balanced out the pain."

Melissa jumped up in excitement. "Ooh, who was it?" she asked.

"My old boyfriend Jason from high school," Betty said. Melissa looked happy. "He 'rescued' me. Note that I didn't even need rescuing, but it was great that we could see each other again. He's the new lifeguard."

Melissa said, "Lifeguards are always a good thing. You, my friend, are a tigress. I never knew you had such a past love life."

Betty laughed.

"Well, it's totally over. I think… Anyways, I don't have time for boyfriends. He asked me out on a date tonight, but besides having to study… I just don't think I feel that way about him anymore. I came here for school. That's it."

"That sucks. You should have played around with him before knocking him off. I'd fake a drowning just to get saved by a hottie lifeguard. It'd be like in the movies. He can play the hero and I, the damsel in distress."

"If you want him," Betty began, "then take him. I don't have time for heroes." And with that she flipped open her textbook and began reading intently while Melissa was forced to resume minding her own business.


	2. Trying It Again

Chapter 2: "Trying It Again"

As nightfall took place, Melissa switched off the TV, finished what was left of her dinner plate, said "good night" to Betty (Betty said it back, of course), and the two went to sleep. Unfortunately for Betty she couldn't. The entire day was just too much to handle. For one thing, she _knew _she wasn't hallucinating when she breathed underwater, but the mere thought was just illogical! How on earth could that have happened? Betty knew it wasn't just her thinking that and then believing it. After all, some people can go underwater and start to think they can faintly breathe underwater until they start to turn blue and then swim up to air.

It was just much too confusing for Betty. And then there was the boyfriend she'd never expected to see the rest of her life, let alone Durst University. It was weird how he turns up to rescue her right when she formulates some dumb idea. Betty didn't have time for Jason though. Not when classes were just about to begin. Sure it was selfish of her for not giving Jason a chance, but she didn't feel the need to rekindle, and she suspected that was Jason's main idea after asking her out. Betty hoped that they could just settle as friends. Mere acquaintances. And then sleep overcame her.

The next day Betty headed off to her Biology class. Ironically they started to learn about respiration, more specifically, gills. Betty, as always, would pay attention and take notes diligently, but in this instance she expressed much more of an interest. This was actually something she could make an entire presentation of. It was fascinating to her. She began scribbling instantly.

-gill: a series of tiny flaps that have rich blood supply.

-The fish takes in water through the mouth.

-As water washes over gills, the filaments collect oxygen and give up carbon dioxide.

-Filaments are made up of tiny flaps, and oxygen goes into the flaps to reach the blood.

Betty was quite intrigued. But one thing stumped her. She didn't _have _any known gills. And surely it couldn't be her—no, it wasn't worth a try. But once class for the day was over, she'd head out to the pool again and try it (this time while trying not to make such a spectacle of herself).

After class she headed out to the pool like she had planned. Much to her dismay was Jason, watching the people in the pool, looking for any emergency. She groaned as she went into the locker room to change. She was wearing a flattering two-piece light blue bikini. She then went outside to go test herself. As long as Jason didn't interrupt, she might be fine.

She went into the shallow part of the pool on the other side of the pool where the diving board was far away. She expected Jason to pay attention to that place. Then the made the dunk. She went down to the bottom of the pool and kept her floating body down there as her auburn hair gently floated above her. Her eyes were closed, but then she remembered that there was nothing to fear… as long as her ability worked.

And it did! Once again came that great feeling. She inhaled and exhaled. Apparently she could breathe through the nose and mouth like she normally did. There went the _gill _theory. She looked around her, plenty of legs and ass surrounded her as more people went into the pool. Perfect.

She swam over to the middle of the pool where less people were. It was such a graceful feeling. Even her swimming improved into practically flying underwater without any effort whatsoever! She giggled underwater as she watched some bubbles float upward. Could she be losing her breath? It didn't seem so.

Above the surface, Jason watched the pool. He had his sunglasses and binoculars at his side while he sat there under a large red parasol on his tower. Then he noticed it. There was some figure weaving through the countless swimmers. And boy was this person _fast_!

"What the hell?" he said puzzled. He raised his binoculars to look closer at the person. It was hard to tell, but the person definitely had a brownish tinge to her hair. He was certain it was a girl too. After all, not many men are brave enough to wear a two-piece light blue bikini… and even if they did they couldn't pull it off. One word came to Jason's mind: Betty. Hopefully she wasn't pulling another stunt. But boy was she under for a while.

As the minutes passed by, Betty remembered that she was supposed to stay inconspicuous. She then swam up and pretended to make heavy gasps as she took in the air. She tried not to face Jason, so she kept her back to him. Jason sighed, knowing it was not the time to mingle with a friend during his shift. But boy was it hard. Oh, not _that_. I meant it was hard _to resist going up to Betty and talking_. Jesus…

Suddenly, from right in front of Betty emerging from the bright sunlight was Melissa!

"Oh, my God, Melissa," Betty began, "Don't sneak up on me like that! You could've given me a heart attack! Christ!"

Melissa giggled. "Sorry. I was just in the neighborhood. Wanted to see if you were here to see if you were going to make a scene again and voila! You're here. Plus, I wanted to test my new bikini _and _see this Jason for myself." Melissa raised her hand to shield her eyes as she caught a glimpse of an impatient Jason. "Oh, hot! Are you sure you don't want him?"

"No, I do not!" Betty growled.

"Then why are you here at the pool on such a hot day? You know, other than the obvious?"

"Because," Betty said before she remembered that her reason was farther than farfetched, "because I just wanted to see him, okay?"

Melissa squealed as she dipped her legs into the water and sat by the edge. "That is so cute! I can totally see you two going out! Just be courteous and leave a sock on the doorknob. I don't want to walk into some coital festival."

"Would you shut up?"

Melissa shrugged as she scoped the pool for some flirtation. Betty then drooped down into the water, dunking her head in, embarrassed. Melissa scoffed as she pulled Betty back up.

"Don't try to drown yourself now. I was only playing with you."

Betty let out a laugh. "Trust me. I am not going to drown. Anyways, I invited Jason over to go with us out into the city for some clubbing this Friday. Do you mind?"

"Not at _all_! I encourage it! We need some eye candy when we backhand all the other pigs trying to grope us. Except for Jason. He can grope me if he wants."

"Oh, you _whore_!" Betty yelled laughing. Melissa also laughed. It was a good thing the two were friends because usually calling someone a whore isn't a good thing.

Jason, while watching the girls laughing, half-laughed himself as if he was in the conversation as well. It was just some sort of unconscious habit while he waited for his shift to end. But Jason wasn't the only one watching the two girls and that was something the trio were all equally unaware of.

Melissa and Betty went to the showers once they reached McIntyre Hall as each occupied a cubicle while they both showered. They giggled thinking about the time they spent at the pool. It seemed like the beginning of a porn movie what with the innocence. I'm proud to say that Jason wasn't watching them showering. They both then got out in towels and headed over to their room.

Melissa and Betty were both sitting at their respective beds, talking. Melissa was doing her toenails and reading a magazine while Betty was scribbling down notes on her lesson. She silently tried to find the logic in her ability while Melissa talked about some show being cancelled from what she read in the article before her. Betty decided it was time to test her sanity.

"Hey, Melissa."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to ask you a question. But you have to promise to not laugh or totally alienate me from our friendship or anything like that. You okay with that?"

"I don't know. It depends on the question. Could it be about Jason perhaps? Maybe your burning love for him and you don't want me to compete with you?"

"Oh, no, it's not like that at all. I wanted to ask you what you thought about… evolution. Do you believe in it?"

"Evolution. Hmmm, toughie that one is. My dad brought me up to be totally religious. But if I had a mind of my own, well, I'd say it could happen. We're not going to have some rousing debate about this are we?"

"No. I just wanted to see what you thought about it."

"Doing a report?"

"Just asking is all. I mean, some part of me wants to believe that evolution can be occurring this instant. It would definitely provide some answers—never mind I said that."

"Sorry. I wasn't listening. What did you say?"

Betty sighed as she shut her book and put her stuff away to get into bed. "Never mind what I said. It was just my old rambling." Melissa nodded, amused, as she put her stuff away. "Sweet dreams, Melissa."

"Likewise, Betty. My favorite part of the day because I get to fantasize about _Jason _at night. I wonder what he's wearing right now." It was dark, but Melissa knew Betty was red in the face. "I know, I know. I'm a whore. Crucify me."


	3. One More Test

Chapter 3: "One More Test"

"Morning, sunshine."

When Betty woke up, she found Melissa already folding her bed and getting her things. Did she just oversleep? It seemed so. Usually it was Betty waking Melissa up. Apparently their roles just switched. What was it that made her sleep longer than usual though? It might've been the looming scolding bound to come from Coach Ryder. Maybe the fact that this new ability might make things a lot different for the team. Probably most of all the impending Friday with Jason and Melissa. But let's take it one step at a time.

"How long was I out?" Betty asked while yawning as she threw off her covers and got up from bed. Melissa was already using her flat iron.

"I don't know. Maybe half an hour after I woke up. But the good thing is that you're up. Now let's jet. You don't want to miss your quiz thing you've been stressing over. Come on."

Betty did as she was told and in another thirty minutes the two were out of their dorm and parting ways to their classes. Betty was completely nervous over her test. Sure she studied but the day before was just pure contemplation. It might've screwed over her brain. Suddenly, as she was walking over to her class auditorium, she bumped right into Jason.

"Oh, God, you scared me," Betty said. Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Morning to you too. Anyways, I just wanted to know what was up with yesterday. I mean, I don't want to seem like the stalker type but you seemed to avoid eye contact with me."

"Oh, well, it's just… I don't know I was nervous. First week of class and we already bump into each other after not seeing one another for the entire summer. I was kind of expecting never to see you again. Not to sound like I _don't _but it's pretty surprising to—look, I need to cram a little more before this quiz in the other room, so if you'll excuse me…" And then Betty pushed past Jason a bit to get through the door. As she left him standing in that hallway he made a smirk as he walked away.

Betty groaned as she took a seat in the seventh or so row and pulled out her book and quickly skimmed through it. Unfortunately Professor Morris got a head start and placed the quizzes on each one of the students' desks. People around Betty were already scribbling with their pencils.

"Just great," she whispered as she shoved her book back into her bag and started doing her quiz. Luckily she had already studied the entire chapter beforehand so she was able to recollect some information. Maybe being able to breathe in both air _and _water supplied a sufficient amount of oxygen to her brain. Just a theory of hers.

After her class was over it was time for her to face her next challenge. Her swim team. This was going to be interesting. So she headed off to the pool (Jason was not there to Betty's preference) and Coach Ryder gave the changing orders. Betty finished changing before all the other girls as she ran over to her coach who was talking to the assistant coach. Coach Agnes Ryder was the reason their team made it to the finals last year. She's the reason that the girl's swim team gets their own shelf for trophies. She's a strict woman, but if the girls work hard, they can make a good name for Durst U. She's been coaching ever since Betty could remember. She's not exactly that steroid, butch-y sort of woman that TV makes female athletics coaches out to be. She's around her mid-40's with kids in high school. Being completely new to Durst U as a freshman, Betty didn't have much of a history with Ryder.

"Hey, coach." Betty said sheepishly.

"'Hey coach,'" Coach Ryder repeated. "That's all I get? Not even an apology? Or a sick note or something?"

"Sorry. I just had to—do something important. I promise I'll never miss practice again." Betty clamped her hands together in a hopeful praying way, begging for Coach Ryder's forgiveness.

"Look. I let all the girls get their free day, but I don't want to see this become some habit of yours, Ms. Baldwin. You realize there are consequences for no excuses."

Betty held her head down after nodding. This was going to be good. Suicides, pool style. Betty was going to swim back and forth and have to _pretend _she was fatigued the entire time. Betty made a vague smile as she went into the pool and swam in a straight line. She was going exceptionally fast and it didn't even look like she was breaking a sweat… although it never does when swimming.

She dunked her head into the water, opened her eyes as her arms just gracefully pushed her faster and faster. And then she hit the other side. Time to go back. She giggled as she did a sort of back flip after hitting the other side. She then was completely underwater, close to the floor of the pool, actually, just jetting through in her element. She couldn't handle the excitement. She was going into different lanes while Coach Ryder, the assistant coach, and some other punctual girls in their bathing suits watched the girl before them just having the time of her life. There were murmurs of "showoff" coming through the small crowd of girls. Others watched in awe.

Under water, Betty just floated back and forth. She found a penny and a bracelet. She wasn't even wearing the goggles! This made Betty wonder. If she could breathe _and _see clearly, did this mean that she was some sort of fish? It was another ability, so maybe it wasn't the last personal discovery. Could she, perhaps, sprout fins? It wasn't something she wanted to happen but if she had only just tapped into these powers maybe something else could appear. She had hoped not. She was fine just being _normal _let alone breathing underwater!

"You're gonna have to breathe some time, Betty." Coach Ryder boomed out. Betty heard a faint yell and she remembered she was supposed to be _suffocating_. She pushed herself up and started gasping for air. She spiced things up with a cough and the wiping of her eyes.

"Sorry," she said making sure to sound as if she had a cold. "Got carried away with myself."

Betty and Melissa both woke each other up that Friday. Melissa smiled slyly at Betty. Betty just rolled her eyes as she got out of bed. Their first week of classes had ended. They were going to go party like crazy, but they both knew who _with_. Betty had hoped it wouldn't have to happen. Why on earth she invited him herself was a mystery to her as much as her ability.

"Do we really have to do this?" Betty asked Melissa in a frustrated voice. Melissa nodded as she pulled off her leopard-print robe.

"Definitely. We are going right over to that pool and we are going to enjoy ourselves tonight! We deserve it! Ugh, if I have to listen to another boring lecture again, I swear I'll explode."

Betty rolled her eyes as she started fixing her hair. She hadn't really spoken to Jason since before her test, so she didn't know what to expect from him.

Betty, Melissa and Jason went into town close by to campus to an exclusive dance club called _The Birdbath_. Melissa took care of getting them past the bouncer using her charm and then they were free. The place was really loud and dimly lighted. There was a bar at the center of the place. It was just a circular counter occupied by two bartenders. A loud techno song played and Melissa started to "dance".

"I _love _thing song. I'm gonna go and work my magic. You two kids have fun now." Melissa then walked away and into the crowd not to be seen again.

Betty and Jason laughed as they both went to sit at the bar and watch everyone. Of course, being minors they didn't ask for drinks. Kind of unrealistic for them, but the moment was sort of awkward between the two. They avoided eye contact.

"So. Quite the dancer your friend is." Jason said, trying to break the ice.

"Yup. She's a keeper. She could use a dance lesson or two."

"Well, I remember you weren't so bad at prom. Before the girls spiked the punch." Jason watched as Betty laughed.

"I remember that. I mean, I don't remember what happened after. I remember just interrupting the moment by going to get another cup of punch. Good times. Good times. I just hope I didn't, like, end up in a motel room or something. Did I?"

"No. I believe we were both dancing the entire time. Then I dropped you home while you were wasted."

"Oh, my God, I remember that. We snuck into my window and you tucked me into my bed. Ha-ha! But we didn't _do _anything did we?"

"You mean other than the passionate, desperate all-nighter sex? Nope. Nothing." Jason laughed as Betty hit him playfully. "No, don't worry. We didn't. I guess it was just a dream."

"Keep dreamin' lover boy. I can't _imagine _what fantasies you had. And if you spring up one of those cheesy pickup lines I swear I will flip a lid."

"It was worth a try. Anyways, I want to know more about you. I haven't had any contact since graduation. Can you throw me a bone here?"

Betty sighed. "Well, not much, really. I mean, I packed my bags, left home, arrived here and here is where I am. That's all."

"I don't mean that. I want some details. Like about the personal stuff. Did you meet anyone?"

Betty was embarrassed by the answer. "No, okay? Truthfully, I came here for my life. My future is the only man in my life right now. I don't have a boyfriend and don't expect I ever will."

"Well, you had one back in Malibu: me. All through middle school and high school. Mostly sexual tension, but still."

She scoffed. "Um, wow, well that's a great accomplishment. One boyfriend. And it turns out he's the one hitting on me at a club."

"Can't blame a guy for trying. Besides, it's no fun if you're here only for the education. I mean, you're here right now, right? At a dance club? Not studying or anything."

"Thanks for reminding me. Great. Anyways, this was Melissa's plan. If it were up to me I'd be in my dorm. But lately things have been happening. Strange things. It's either I'm losing my focus or not. You wouldn't understand. It's complicated."

Jason laughed. "Betty, I've known you since we were prepubescent kids--"

Betty cut him off with a remark: "Those were the days." She let him continue.

"I've known you for so long. You are the very definition of complicated. Try me."

"Trust me on this one. You don't want to know." Betty then made a soft sigh indicating that the conversation was to be dropped. Jason shifted in his seat. From within the crowd was a man in a suit, something not known as common party-wear. He was around his mid-40's perhaps. Walking through the crowd almost invisible was a much younger woman with brown hair in a plaid skirt and wearing a sort of gothic/emo/grunge kind of theme. She approached him and stood next to him, also watching the crowd.

"Too bad I had to miss these days. They say that these are supposed to be the best years of your life. Guess I had a fast forward option." She eyed the crowd in distaste and jealousy.

"Stick to the job, Candice," he said in a monotone voice. "We need to make this quick. Just sweep in and sweep out. We'll be gone by tonight. Did you check her progress like I asked."

"I can lie and say I didn't, but I'm getting really tired of being here. I'm missing my shows."

"Then thank the Lord for DVR and do your job. Now, come on. Spit it out."

Candice sighed as she grabbed a martini from an unsuspecting man. She sipped it, then made a face and spat it back out into the glass. She replaced it in the man's hand before he realized it was gone. "Well, I followed her around. Her life is boring by the way. Anyways, she was at swimming practice and she was all super-power-y and started showing off. She's getting used to it. In less than five days, can you believe it?"

"Actually," he said, "I can. It's not big feat of hers. Raines controlled his power in an instant it seemed. McCain, well, it took her an entire childhood, didn't it?"

"Whatever. Can we go now?" Candice started tapping her foot impatiently.

"No. One more test and we're done."

The trio left the club, Melissa was much more than tipsy, borderline drunk, and hailed a cab. One stopped by and the three went in. Melissa took the passenger's seat while Betty and Jason took the back seats.

"Melissa, are you sure you can sit up there? You couldn't use a barf bag or anything?" Betty asked bending to the front. Melissa raised an arm indicating she was okay. She was so sick. Jason laughed.

"Durst University please," Jason told the cabbie. The cabbie gave a grunt of assent as he started to pull away from the curb and into a lane. They then headed off. While they basked in that silence, Jason and Betty watched the city lights go away as they went down a dark and quiet road right next to a peaceful, small lake.

"So," Jason said, "that was fun. You know, waiting for Melissa to leave the bathroom. It was great. And that talk? Hey, what about that?"

Betty rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Talk about fun. Unfortunately I didn't get a chance to dance and show you what moves I _really _have."

Jason made an "oh, really" face. "Moves, huh?" Betty turned to him with that "shut up" face and they both smiled. The cabbie remained silent, the only form of communication being a grunt or cough.

BANG! POP! Suddenly the car started skidding along the road! The cabbie struggled to maintain control of the car. Melissa woke up with a snort and immediately saw the driver panicking. She began to start shifting violently back and forth in her seat.

"What's happening?" Melissa screamed. Jason held Betty close to him, trying to keep her safe from harm. Melissa screamed as she slammed into the glass and into the driver's seat with the cabbie trying to steer the wheel.

Betty gasped, "Melissa!" She grabbed Melissa's reaching arm as the car skidded into the water. The car made a loud shrill wail as it shifted across the road and then came a splash. Immediately the car tumbled into the water as water surrounded everyone. The car slowly went lower and lower into the lake. Melissa hyperventilated as Betty held on to her hand. Everyone remained silent, as if making even the faintest sound would crack the windows. The tires brought the car further and further down. The cabbie was knocked out, probably from the loud bang into his window. And then down and down they went, as helpless as little ducklings.

Out on the surface, from the side of the road where the car skidded into the lake, emerged Candice and the man. Candice was holding a gun, a cloud of smoke emitting. She smiled as she saw bubbles appear from the water.

Candice sneered, "Am I a good shot or what?"

The man approached the edge of the lake as if seeing the foursome struggling to escape. She followed and bent over the edge. "Can we go _now_, Thompson?"

"All in good time, Candice. Let's just see her find her way out of this." Thompson said patiently. Candice rolled her eyes.


	4. Under Pressure

Chapter 4: "Under Pressure"

"What the hell happened?" Melissa whispered, shivering. Betty raised her shoulders as she watched in fear, she could barely speak anymore. Jason tried to remain calm.

"Something happened to the car. Most likely a blown tire. It's like one tire just stopped working, like it was shot out or something. But we can't stay in here. We need to swim up to the surface." Jason said shakily. He looked around the car as if trying to find a solution. "The pressure will beat us around." Already water started squirting into the tiniest cracks of the car. Any moment the entire thing was about to crack under the water's strength.

"We'll have to do it anyway," Betty groaned. "We can't just wait for help. You've seen how empty this road was. Let's just… let's just…" She was completely out of an idea. It was getting worse. Now the water was up to their waists. In just a few moments they were going to be fully submerged and those seats would be their graves.

"Everyone hold your breath. We'll open the doors and swim out." Jason commanded. The water was up to their necks before Melissa spoke.

"And what about the driver?" She looked at him. Everyone looked at each other. Before Jason could say he was going to take him, Betty spoke out loud and clear.

"I will," she said. Jason looked at her incredulously. "I can do it, Jason. I'm the swimmer here."

"And I'm the lifeguard."

"Yeah, yeah, it's great that we all established what everyone is, let's just focus on survival," Melissa spat. Suddenly there came a crack from the windshield. Then there came the inevitable blast as water punched through. "Out!" Jason howled. He and Betty tried to open their doors as the water knocked everyone back, but luckily the windows broke through by themselves. Jason tried being the noble guy, but the pressure sent his body back into the back of the car and as the glass back _there _broke through he was sent down deeper into the water, unconscious. Betty was able to take safety with the cushiony chairs. It looked like this was her job to do now. She had to safe all three of them. Her battered chauffer, her roommate who was chugging water, and her drifting boyfriend. Wait, _boyfriend_? She didn't have the time to think about that.

She started by swimming out her window. That was easy. It was as if swimming all over was easy, and avoiding that beat down from the water pressure was probably not a coincidence either. She pulled the plump European man out of his seat, his beret was floating gently around. She then saw Melissa screaming underwater, losing more and more bubbles. She was struggling out of her seatbelt. Great. The stuck-in-seatbelt situation. Melissa was pulling and pulling crying (if she could) for Betty. Betty made that hand gesture that she'd be coming for her rescue. She tugged the man out of his seat and as she pushed him to the side, she dived into his seat so that she was right next to Melissa. Melissa struggled as Betty fumbled with the seatbelt. Soon enough everyone was starting to lose air, and Betty had _three _helpless victims to tend to.

Soon enough, after countless tries, the seatbelt gave in to the two girls' wishes. Melissa immediately grabbed Betty as Betty swam the two out of the car as it drifted further away. Next was hauling all three of them onto shore. She could breathe and see underwater, that was a given, but she didn't expect any super strength along with it. This was going to take all her willpower.

She noticed Jason just drifting about five feet away from his unconscious co-victim. Melissa was the only one actually _suffering _through the drown. Betty grabbed each ones' hands and she pulled them along. Melissa, for once, provided some assistance by swimming ahead of everyone, desperate for air. Betty didn't find this awful of her. It actually took about 100 pounds off of Betty's load.

Soon enough, Melissa reached the shore and threw herself on the ground, crying. Betty followed up with Jason and the driver under each arm. Betty lay both men down onto the sand. Melissa coughed. Betty then turned to the two men before him.

"We'll need to do CPR," Betty concluded. Melissa was too exhausted to do it to one of the two, but, having lost no breath, Betty took control of both of them. She started with the stranger.

About fifty or so feet, from out of sight, Candice and Thompson watched the four, especially Betty. Candice was bored, eager to leave, but Thompson watched on.

"Great. She did it. She did her little heroic feat. Now are you convinced or do I have to shoot their ambulance tires out as well and repeat the process?" Candice grumbled.

"Now we can go, Candice," Thompson said after a moment of observation. "This girl isn't the only one who needs watching you know. Back to Texas we go."

--

Betty, Melissa, Jason and the cabbie were in separate rooms at the campus hospital. Betty was fine. She broke her wrist and suffered a few cuts but she was fine. Melissa, on the other hand, had to wear a cast on her right arm and suffered some severe damage. She'd probably stay at the hospital for about a day. Jason was fine and so was the cabbie. Luckily there were only minor broken bones that could be mended after a while. But just the experience made Betty frightful. She didn't know how long they would have to spend there.

She visited Melissa in her room. Melissa was half asleep when Betty arrived. She opened her eyes.

"Hey," Melissa whispered.

"Hey," Betty's voice started to crack.

"What the hell was that? Why on earth would we just spontaneously crash into the lake?" Melissa started getting restless.

"I have no clue. I guess things are just spontaneous and sudden. It's been like that lately. What with Jason and--"

"It's different than you and Jason."

"I know. When the police started investigating, they managed to get the car out from within the lake. They said there were bullet holes in the left tires. That's how we skidded into the lake."

"But who would try and kill us?! I don't _make _enemies! And you never do anything to spark such a thing!" Melissa grew quiet in thought. "Could it be—?"

"No. Not Jason." Betty said as if that was the end of that conversation.

"But we just meet the guy in a week. A lot could happen in the summer, Betty! Maybe some stalker-y obsession or something!"

"Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds?"

Melissa sighed. "Speaking of which, how's he doing?"

"I was told he's fine. Not fine enough to resume swimming for a while, but fine enough. And the cabbie, well, I doubt he's going to ever chauffer for a bunch of collegians any time soon."

"Nice to see you still have a sense of humor. But something still bugs me. How on earth could you save all three of us like that? I mean, we spent how long under there? You should have been screaming like I was, even if you _are _a swimmer." Melissa scratched her head. There was a large white cloth over her forehead.

"I guess you're just lucky that you have me for a friend." Betty sighed. "I guess I won't be seeing you until after this weekend then?"

Melissa frowned. "Unfortunately. But while I'm gone you have to keep _clear _of Jason. I don't like this whole mystery. He's working that serial-killer-sexy thing. Bad news."

Betty tried to hide her guilty look. What if there was some kind of connection between her powers and the accident? It _did _seem kind of convenient that they'd end up in the water where she could save them all. Either way, they would have died if she didn't save them.

--

It was almost time for Melissa to be released from the hospital that Monday. Betty occupied her time during the afternoon by walking over to the campus lounge. She was out in the courtyard, almost there when the strangest thing happened. Everything grew darker, as if the entire place was shielded from the sun by a skyscraper-like tree.

Betty looked up to the sky, shielding her eyes as she witnessed a solar eclipse. There were gasps and muttering amongst everyone who was outside. People stopped walking to look up to the sky. Some stopped talking to each other to look at what the commotion was. Even people from inside the buildings were walking out to check out the eclipse. It was such an odd feeling. It amazed Betty that everyone would stop what they were doing just to stare up in the sky. She smiled.

Everyone around the world stopped to look out into the sky. New York City, Tokyo, Las Vegas, and all across the globe. Back in California, Betty stared on in amazement knowing that somewhere in the world, more extraordinary things were happening. And maybe she wasn't alone.

Betty then resumed what she was doing as soon as she realized her eyes were starting to hurt. Gee, making a dramatic look at a solar eclipse was hard. She went into the campus lounge and over to the counter to ask for a coffee. She then looked at the TV sitting up high above everyone near the counter. It showed a news broadcast of the "astounding and once-in-a-lifetime experience" followed by some story about a train wreck in Odessa, Texas and how a blonde teenage girl saved a man. When it got to that last bit, Betty looked up at the TV. Apparently, they didn't get a chance to actually see the teenage heroine.

Maybe there was a connection there. But then again, there are "heroes" everywhere and this girl is not likely to share such a circumstance like having Betty's fish-like ability. The girl just went in, pulled a man out, and bolted. It reminded Betty of one time at a football game in high school involving a streaking incident. Those were the days.


	5. More Than A Hero

Chapter 5: "More Than A Hero"

Betty unlocked her dorm door and opened it, and darted for her bed to get her cell phone. Suddenly she noticed someone was in the room: Melissa! Melissa was lying on her bed, just watching Betty, smiling weakly.

"Holy, crap, Melissa, don't do that!" Betty wailed. "What the heck? I was just on my way to the hospital. I was going to get you. Why'd you leave?"

"I'm a big girl, Betty," Melissa laughed, "I can walk myself to my own dorm. I just have to lay off the heavy lifting and drowning and I'll be peachy in no time. You don't have to tend to my every need. It's a broken arm, not cancer."

Betty groaned. "This had been the weirdest first week at Durst U. Do you realize that?"

Melissa sighed, "Yes, like you said over and over again. I get it, Jason's mysterious reappearance in your life. I'm set."

"No, no, I mean something _else _happened now."

Melissa raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Solar eclipse. Just happened, oh, but half an hour ago. Are you seriously that clueless or did you hit your head _that _hard?"

"Oh. I guess I missed it. Too bad. But I'll live." The two remained silent. "And it's all thanks to you, Betty."

Betty shrugged. "It was nothing."

"No it wasn't. You saved me. You saved all of us. If you didn't help me, then I'd be underwater still. Probably all shriveled and ugly and in need of a serious foot massage."

Betty joked, "Well, when you put it that way…"

"You're my hero. Or heroine. Choose one."

"Thanks."

"You have three lives who are indebted to you. And take heed to this instance because that's about the biggest word I've ever used."

Betty giggled. "Well that's great. It's an honor, it is, that you lost your big-word-virginity but I just want to get through my second week, okay? No drama or misadventures or any other crap."

Melissa sighed. "No matter how normal you try to be, you're more than that. You're, like, extraordinary. Saving three peoples' lives isn't a small accomplishment. You're my best friend from now on, Betty."

Betty felt so tender at that moment. "You too, Melissa. I'd give you a hug, but you look like you're in a lot of pain. Ha-ha."

--

Betty and Melissa headed out to the campus lounge again. They both ordered their usual cappuccinos and sandwiches. They took a seat where they could get a good view of the TV's news broadcast. It was a rerun of the eclipse and the train wreck incident.

"Wow, looks like you've got some competition there, huh, Betty?" Melissa commented on the one about the cheerleader. "Both of you are not photogenic I see."

"Just because you're out of the hospital doesn't mean I don't want to strangle you right now," Betty joked.

Melissa struggled with her cast as she took a bite off her sandwich. The two remained silent as they watched more of that pesky news broadcast. Betty tried changing the subject of the apparent heroine rivalry.

"Did you hear from Jason? You know, being in the hospital and whatnot?" Betty asked finally. Melissa bit her lip.

"Yeah, he was released today too. But I doubt he'll be doing much lifeguard work. I can check him out for you if you're _that _concerned."

"Shut up, please. I just wanted to know how he is."

Melissa smiled. "Well, you can. He's here now. Look over yonder."

Betty followed Melissa's gaze to see a bandage toting Jason. He noticed Betty and Melissa and approached them. Betty turned red.

"Hey, girls. Have a nice weekend?" Jason joked. "Nothing interesting to talk about?"

Betty laughed. "Oh, not much. Just another day in paradise."

"Good," Jason said as he turned to Betty, "because that night wasn't as great as I expected. I was kind of wondering if we could do it over. Maybe just have a night out _on _campus where we don't need any mode of transportation that is more hazardous than walking. What do you say?"

Betty nervously glanced at Melissa. She wasn't invited. Melissa, however, smiled an approval. An impatient one at that.

"Uh, um, well," Betty stuttered.

"She'd love to," Melissa said. Betty gave her that "I will?" face. Melissa nodded.

Jason looked back and forth to the girls. "Um, okay, then. What do you say we go to the campus pub or something? I have some really convincing fake IDs."

Betty raised an eyebrow. "Sure, that sounds fun."

"Sweet. Well, I'm gonna go get something to eat. Catch you girls later."

As he walked away, Betty bent close to Melissa. "Wow, I first save the dude's life and now I'm going on a date with him. Can you imagine?"

"It's not a date per se," Melissa reasoned. "Well, you know what, it is, but it's just a catching up kind of date. Not romantic or anything. Just talking I guess."

"Yeah, because talking all night with generous amounts of alcohol is just casual conversation amongst college students."

"I see you've caught on."

--

Later that night, while Melissa and Betty returned to their dorm room, Betty got a sort of invitation with the dean of admissions Ms. Fine, who she was rather close to. Betty wondered what it was so she immediately headed off to Ms. Fine's office to see what it was about.

"Well," Ms. Fine began when Betty made herself comfortable, "as you know, there was that incident near the lake where you, Ms. McGowan and Mr. Weldon almost drowned during a car accident. We have word from reliable sources that it was _you _who rescued not only your friends, but the cabbie as well. And for that the school would like to give you a, well, a sort of award of recognition. You will get an award and not only seal the deal with that scholarship, but you will get to meet some of the biggest faces of Durst University. Including some of its benefactors. Take Mr. Linderman for example."

Betty was speechless. "Um, wow. That's, that's really generous of you. You really shouldn't."

"Don't be too modest, dear," Ms. Fine insisted. "This is a really wonderful thing that should be taken into account. Your destiny will be set. You will be a town _hero_."

There it was again. That _hero _word. Betty didn't really want this. She just wanted to get by college as invisible as she could. She groaned wishing she could do that instead of breathe underwater. But then again, it wasn't like anybody _could _turn invisible…

"You're our star student, Ms. Baldwin. You've worked harder than anybody to get into this university. Born from nothing and then suddenly here. It's your hard work and determination that'll give you the destiny you deserve."

Wow, she was getting praise from the dean of admissions. This was interesting. She kind of didn't like that "born-from-nothing" thing, but Betty concluded that was a sort of compliment. Wait, was it?

"S-So, when is this thing, huh?" Betty asked eager to leave.

"We'll still need the organizing of course. But we'll update with you as soon as we can. Until then, you can go on with your life. And try not to be too much of a celebrity." Ms. Fine laughed at her own joke. Betty coughed out a fake laugh as she stood up.

"Well, if that's all, then good night, Ms. Fine."

"Good night, Betty."

--

The next day, classes resumed. Betty tried to stop thinking over about her award ceremony. Melissa was right. She _wasn't _the photogenic type. She didn't like the idea of standing in front of reporters and crap shaking hands with an old fart and wearing a heavy medal. If it was for athletics, then she was all up for it, but for being a hero? She didn't find it one bit realistic. She was just that girl next door from Los Angeles. Betty wasn't a hero. She was the very opposite, well, not literally, otherwise she'd be a villain, but she was far from being anyone's role model.

She couldn't even concentrate on her notes in Biology. That would be one of her big regrets of the week, but the award ceremony was actually just below the tip of the iceberg. There was that supposed date with Jason. At least she had lunch to think about.

Betty walked over to the campus lounge to hang with Melissa. Melissa was using her laptop when Betty arrived. Betty threw down her bag and sat next to Melissa.

"What's up?" Betty asked. Melissa had an amused face on her, so Betty was slightly worried. "No, seriously, what's up?"

Finally Melissa responded. "You remember that news thingy about that cheerleader?" Betty nodded. "Well, it turns out that they found the girl. Yup, her name's Jackie Wilcox. They're having a big photo op for _her _as well. _Now _do you want to do that award ceremony?"

"Not one bit, actually," Betty said. "If this Jackie Wilcox was _any _bit less conceited, then she'd feel the same way. Look at her, she'd beaming in this picture. Talk about taking the spotlight. What if that train wreck was just her trying to get attention. Unbelievable."

"Well, it is heroic. Saving a man's life isn't conceited. It's kind of cool. Like what you did. Come _on_! You saved three times the lives that chick did!" Melissa gasped excitedly.

"I'm not going to compete with a girl from a high school in Odessa, Mel," Betty concluded.

Melissa rolled her eyes as she clicked other links on the website she was at. She then gasped, looking at the local news. "Whoa," she said. Betty raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Betty asked curiously. She then saw it. A Los Angeles home surrounded by police and that long yellow ribbon indicating it was a crime scene investigation. Betty immediately recognized the house.

"It says that an entire family was murdered. The police were 'baffled' at the sight. The Walker family was attacked. The man of the house looks like a frozen, gruesome Pez dispenser and the wife, a knife holder. Talk about creativity."

"It's not funny, Melissa. What happened to the daughter?"

"Hmm, let me check." Melissa scrolled down a little. "It seems that she was found in some secret compartment under the stairs. She was hiding there the entire time. She's totally untouched, but she's frantic. She's being taken care of by the FBI, and that's all that's left." Melissa said turning to a concerned looking Betty. "How did you know about the daughter?"

"Because," Betty said, sweating, "the Walkers were my next-door neighbors."


	6. The Pryce Is Right

Chapter 6: "The Pryce Is Right"

Betty quickly grabs her coat and picks up her other things. Melissa just watches on in complete confusion. Betty grabs her cell phone and quickly dials a number while Melissa closes her laptop and gets up as well. Betty walks out of the building followed by a confused Melissa.

"Can someone _please _tell me what the heck is going on? I mean, neighbors?! Are you serious, Betty?! Talk about a turn of events, I swear. First we get pummeled by salt water and then I end up staying in the hospital all weekend, a solar eclipse happens without me knowing about it, then you get an award thing for being a town hero and _now_, as if there weren't enough crap, you're next-door neighbors are slaughtered!"

Betty rolled her eyes as the dial tone sounded in her cell phone. "Yeah, thanks for the recap, Melissa, but I really need to talk to someone right now. I mean this is just too bizarre and I need to know if Molly's okay."

"Who're you calling then?" Melissa squinted as the wind howled, her weave flying back and forth as she gets pushed around by the wind as if she were walking through a crowd.

Betty turned to Melissa with an urgent face. "I'm calling my dad."

--

Jason walked down the corridor where Betty and Melissa's room was at. He nodded at some students passing by and ignored the couple standing outside a room making out. He then looked up at the number of the girls' room and sighed. He slipped an envelope under the door. He then walked away having a movie clip of Betty's potential reactions to the little note play throughout his head.

--

Betty and Melissa arrived at their dorm five minutes later. Betty was busy on the phone as she unlocked the door and immediately stomped over the envelope. She landed on her bed as she was deep in conversation with her father. Pryce Baldwin was her dad. He had taken full care of her when her mother "died". It was either a violent accident or suicide, Pryce didn't get into the details with his ten-year-old daughter at the time. Betty had gotten used to the idea of not having a mom. It was Pryce who enrolled Betty into a swimming program in her childhood, inspiring her interest in swimming. He also took care of getting her all the preparation she needed in school and college afterward.

"Look, Betty," Pryce said over the phone, "you don't need to march all the way in LA to check up on Molly. She's perfectly fine. She was taken by the FBI and she's being kept safe there for the time being."

"And what if that's not enough?!" Betty was frightened as the image of a frozen, halved head and Mrs. Walker being a substitute dartboard course through her mind. This killer had an imagination, and there was a big possibility he was after Molly before she hid.

Melissa entered the room slowly and she noticed the letter with a brown shoeprint on it. She picked it up and looked at it while Betty totally ignored Melissa. So Melissa placed it on her desk right next to her laptop. She then sat at her bed and watched Betty arguing with her father.

"I'm going over there. I'll take the bus, whatever it takes. I mean, what if this guy attacks house after house? I know it's implausible, but still, dad."

"Fine then. But by the time you're here it'll be late. Why don't you stay for dinner or something while you're at it? We can catch up on your first week…"

"Sure, dad. But I'm going." Betty then slapped her phone closed. She turned to Melissa. "Guess who's going to LA tonight."

"I have no idea. Could it be you, perhaps?" Melissa said, bored out of her mind.

"It's me alright," Betty said. "I'll just gather my things and I'm out of here. You sure you don't need anyone to tuck you in while I'm gone for the night?"

Melissa sarcastically said, "I think I'll manage warding off the Bogeyman somehow. You go to your dad or whatever. I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

Betty got up and grabbed the essentials: her cell phone, her wallet and her keys. She then pulled on her coat and opened the door.

Melissa looked at the note. "Oh, yeah, I found this let—" Betty shut the door before Melissa could speak. "—ter. Okay then."

--

In about an hour, Betty's taxi parked close to her house. Or should I say _former _house. As she paid the cabbie his money, she approached the house, noticing the empty Walker house but five yards away. Just the thought made her shiver. She saw the lights in her house were on. Her dad was home. She walked up to that familiar doorstep. The "Home Sweet Home" mat was still there. It was as if she hadn't ever left. She wondered what happened to her room since she left. It's probably a workout room. Damn.

She knocked and after hearing the faint sound of footsteps, Pryce opened the door and smiled. "Dad!" she threw her arms onto him and embraced him tightly. Pryce's hair was graying, but everything else left him desirable by woman. It was a wonder no one in the neighborhood thought he was gay since he's been living alone since the summer's end. But he was dating casually, getting his life back.

"Betty," he muttered as he hugged her. The two then let go of each other. "Come on in. Dinner's about ready." As she walked in, he looked outside for anyone watching and closed the door. The two went into the kitchen.

"Wow, everything's just as it was. Did anything happen that I should know about concerning my room?" Betty looked at him expectantly.

"Well," he said, "I kind of turned it into a workout room. I moved all your older stuff into the garage." Betty sighed. _I knew it_, she thought. "Anyways, I made spaghetti. It was kind of a shock to hear from you, so I just made whatever was fastest. Sorry."

"No, I love your spaghetti. Typical dad stuff, I always thought it to be." Betty laughed. Pryce smiled.

--

The two sat in the dining room, eating silently once they finished preparing the food. Betty had a lot of memories in the dining room. One of them involved Jason's first invite to have dinner with her dad. Jason and Pryce, well, it was just as any daughter's father to daughter's boyfriend relationship was… awkward. Pryce didn't exactly see too much in Jason, seeing him as a "bonehead surfer with only one goal in their relationship", while Betty just shrugged at it.

"So," Pryce began, "when do you expect to see about Molly?"

"I dunno. Whenever I _can _I guess. I haven't had that chance and doubt the FBI will let me waltz in there. But it's such a tragedy. Just losing her family like that. Did you see anything?"

"Just the arrest of the man who _found _her. I was being questioned, you see. They wanted to know if I saw any abnormal activity in the vicinity. They asked everyone down the street. Housewives cheating on their husbands definitely got startled. I wonder what actually happened to their high school gardeners, actually. I believe they were questioned as well."

"It's been an odd week for me, dad." Betty said shyly. One reason she came back to the house was to understand what her ability was for. Why she had it. She needed answers and from her father, a man who's overseen her entire childhood, should have an inkling somehow. "I'm getting an award, you know. I saved my friends last weekend from drowning. There was an accident."

"That's amazing, Betty," Pryce said proudly. "I'm very proud of the woman you've become. And I know your mother is too."

Betty felt it was time to pop that question. She knew she'd seem like a psycho is she were wrong. Her father would be pretty freaked out, but it was a chance she was willing to take. She _had _to tell someone. She finished her plate and took it to the sink. Pryce did so too. She motioned to wash them, but Pryce pushed her hand back.

Before he could turn on the water, Betty spoke. "Hey, dad?"

"Yeah, Betty?"

"Th-This is kind of hard to explain. But I need to tell you. I need some kind of explanation or something." Betty shifted back and forth.

"You're not—you're not _pregnant_, are you?!"

Betty coughed a laugh. "I wish," she muttered. "No, it's something different. It's worse." She couldn't do it. She didn't have to nerve to say it. But she could _show _it. She could show her dad what her ability was and how he'd respond to it. After all, actions speak louder than words. Or something like that.

"Follow me out to the back." Betty commanded. Pryce, confused, followed. Betty pulled back the sliding door to the backyard to reveal a nice and beautiful blue pool. It was sky blue in the night. "What I'm about to show you, I haven't shown anyone else. I think you have the right to know."

"Betty, you're scaring me. What is it?"

Betty shut her eyes and stood in front of Pryce, her back to the pool. She was standing at the edge. She spread her arms open like she was a cross and she let herself fall backward into the pool. She then drifted down to the bottom of the pool. Pryce, still confused as hell, walked to the edge and watched his daughter at the bottom facing straight up to him. Then Pryce saw it. No air bubbles floated to the top. And Betty didn't show any inclination of panic.

She smiled at him through the clear water. He watched in awe. She then floated to the top, to the surface to wait for Pryce's response.

"Well?" Betty pulled her hair back. "What do you think?"

Pryce remained silent. Then he caught his breath and helped Betty out of the pool. She should have at least taken off some clothes, but it was a spur of the moment. Betty looked at him.

"I'm not going to say I'm surprised, Betty," Pryce said. Betty looked at him incredulously. "I've known about this power of yours since your mother died. It's taken your entire childhood for it to develop, but finally it's here. I'm so proud."

"What? You knew about this? Why… Why didn't you tell me? If you've known since I was a kid, then why didn't you tell me about it? Why now are you suddenly giving in?"

"It was for your safety, Betty. There are things out there that will scare you. If you were to live without knowing at all about it, then you would be _safe_! There are things you don't understand. Like about your mother's death."

"What about mom's death? What does it have to do with all of this?"

"I'm not going to tell you. You're in as much danger enough as it is now that you're powers have manifested. You need to return to Durst U and pretend that none of this happened. I can't explain much. Not now. You'll risk your own exposure."

"Just tell me! I can handle it. I'm a big girl, dad!"

"Later. Not now when this Sylar deal is going on."

"'Sylar'?" Betty looked at her father, eager for an explanation. "What's a 'sylar'?"

"Nothing. Now, look, you have no time to visit with Molly. She'll be fine. I just want you to go now, okay, Betty?"

Betty shook her head. "I'm going to visit her. That's my final word. I don't care if I'm risking exposure or whatever. I'll be fine for one visit, dad. You have to trust me. I mean, I took action when my friends were in danger! I doubt anything is as big a test as that! So don't worry."

Pryce looked around. "Look, let's go inside. It's freezing and we don't need any eavesdroppers. Come on. I'm sure I still have some old clothes for you. You can sleep here for the night."

Betty knew there was no arguing with her father. He had put his foot down. That was it. But inside, Betty knew there were just more questions popping up. Who or what is this "Sylar"? And what about her mother's death having a connection to her powers? Was she just some lab rat of her dad's her entire life? And if she has powers, then could he? Or her mother?

--

Back at the dorm room, Melissa waited by her laptop. It was night already. She scrolled through more news stories about that crime scene. The note Jason left lay ripped out of its envelope; Melissa read it. As she waited, she tapped her foot. Then came the knock on the door. She got up and went to open it. It was Jason, who was leaning against the side of the doorway. He smiled she Melissa opened it.

"You're late," she said impatiently. "She left, like, too long ago."

"Sorry," Jason said. "Lifeguard duties. And then it took me hours to figure out she didn't have practice. You know you could've told me she left."

Melissa licked her lips. "Shut up already." She then pulled him in as they started kissing. As his jacket was being pulled off, he slammed the door shut. The two then started making out on _Betty's _bed.


	7. The Next Morning

Chapter 7: "The Next Morning"

It was early morning already. She could tell from the gentle sunlight touching her face, causing her eyes to see orange beneath the eyelids. Betty got up with a start, as if it were all a dream. I mean, did she _actually _tell her dad about her power? Well, not _tell_, but show, but still, it was unbelievable. She found herself lying on the couch in the living room with a blanket draped over her legs. The living room was just as it had always been. Betty wondered if she still had her season passes on her Tivo.

Pryce walked into the living room from the kitchen with a mug of coffee he took sips from. He smiled as Betty yawned.

"Want some coffee? I know how you college folk are. You love your morning fix." Pryce laughed. Betty smiled knowing it was true for her. "There's still some left if you want. And I've got some eggs and bacon made if you'd like. A nice hearty breakfast before you leave can save you the starvation in the bus.'

Betty sighed, "I don't know. Part of me wants to stay here and relish the memories. Maybe I can go through some old stuff in the garage. Pilfer it back to my dorm, you know?"

Pryce laughed. He then bent low to Betty's eye level. "I don't know. You should really get back as soon as you can. It's not safe staying here right next door to a crime scene."

"Then why do you?" Betty looked at Pryce challengingly. He smiled.

"Because this is where I belong. _You _belong back at Durst U if you feel like keeping that scholarship. Not to mention that award of yours. Now let's get some breakfast and I can see you off to the bus stop."

Betty looked nervous. "Actually, I was thinking of just grabbing the coffee and heading on out. Coffee's all I need, really."

"Suit yourself then. But remember to stay diligent, Betty. You never know when danger strikes."

"I had my little lesson in that department if you don't remember about that accident last week. I'll survive the hour-long ride, okay, daddy?" Betty winked at him as she pulled off the blanket and headed into the kitchen to get some coffee. She grabbed a portable thermos and emptied the coffee pot. She took a careful sip and walked over to the foyer.

Pryce held her hand. "I'll miss you, Betty. I know we didn't exactly have much time to catch up. It's been really rushed, but I hope you stay safe so I could visit you again. It's key that you be careful who you trust. The world has gotten a lot bigger for you now that you've discovered these abilities. I will do the best I can to keep it a secret, but you have to cooperate. Trust me; this is for your safety. There's nothing I want more."

Betty made a guilty frown. "I promise to stay safe dad. I love you." He kissed her on the forehead while she struggled off a tear. He opened the door and she walked out. She waved at him as she walked away. He smiled and shut the door. Suddenly, Betty's mood switched from bittersweet to determined. It's time to go visit Molly…

--

Back at Durst U, Melissa and Jason lay in her bed, both asleep and half naked. Suddenly, Melissa got up making her body form a ninety-degree angle! She eyed her surroundings. That really happened. She and Jason really hooked up last night! She looked at Betty's bed. Nothing. Perhaps Betty was brushing her teeth in the showers.

"Oh, shi—Oh, God. Oh, dear Lord in heaven," she said her eyes wider than ever. She looked at Jason's half-naked motionless body. "Get the hell up, damn it!" Jason snorted as he got up. He looked at Melissa in only her bra and panties and him in only his boxer shorts.

"Oh, crap. Oh, hell no. That didn't just happen. Please tell me that didn't just happen!" Jason looked at Melissa desperately. She glared at him.

"Just get the hell up and put on some damn clothes!" Melissa pulled on a blouse and slipped on a skirt. "It's bad enough that we're late for class, but Betty might know about this!"

"She's here?!"

"I don't know. She might be in the showers. I can't believe we just hooked up." Melissa checked her cell phone. She had a text message. It was from Betty! "Oh, thank God. She spent the night at her home in LA. We've still got a chance!" She then looked at Jason and hit him on the head with her hand. "You know, a text message wouldn't be a bad idea instead of that tacky-romantic slip-under-the-door crap! She could've read that letter!"

"It was specifically addressed to you. And I didn't write my name on it. So why would she read it? Ah, it doesn't matter anymore. I feel like a slob right now. I just slept with my old girlfriend's slut roommate."

"I don't feel any better than you do, okay, sailor? You're not exactly a saint, you know."

"Look. Let's make a truce. How's about we just forget all of this?" Jason pulled on his jeans and forced on his shirt and jacket. "So, let's just put this all behind us."

"And when we put it _behind _us, then it'll bite us in the _ass_! Great thinking."

"I have a date with her. I don't want her to know this before we really connect!"

"Small chance of that now, lifeguard. You slept with her friend."

"But, I mean, we really weren't even together yet. I'm safe, right?"

"Don't try and rationalize what you did, stud."

Melissa grabbed her purse while Jason opened the door. The two were still arguing with each other.

"Let's just not talk to each other. Not even _think _about each other at all, okay? This never happened. I never did anything with you."

"I got you covered on the 'no-thinking-about-each-other' part," Melissa said bluntly as she slammed the door shut and the two walked out into the hallway.

--

Betty took the city transit over to the headquarters, where she suspected Molly was being kept safe. The security was really beefed up due to some recent incident, so Betty had her doubts that she'd ever even reach her old friend (or young in this case). Luckily, a blonde woman, who looked rather butch, but still desirable, walked over to Betty and analyzed her.

"Um, sorry, but I don't roll that way, ma'am," Betty nervously uttered while the woman rolled her eyes.

The lady stood there, muttering to herself, "She fits the profile." She then looked back at Betty. "Are you Betty Baldwin?"

Betty was nothing short of staggered. How did this woman know her name? Shortly, the truth would be revealed to be nothing but a description given by a little prepubescent girl. "E-Excuse me, but how do you know my name?"

"I'll take it as a yes. Look, and be quick about it. Do you know a Molly Walker? She claims you're her next-door neighbor and former babysitter."

"Yeah, that's me. Did Molly tell you about me? Am I in some sort of trouble?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that the little girl had a hunch you were here. She told me you were a friend of the Walker family. She'd told me she'd like to see you, but there are the mandatory tests before you can even give the poor child a single glance." The woman gave Betty a swift check for hidden weapons. She then stood straight up. "Sorry. Just mandatory protocol; you'd understand."

"Of course. I can never get enough women feeling me up for 'weapons'. I have a reputation to uphold."

The woman glared. "Follow me and keep the talking to a minimum. By the way, I'm Agent Audrey Hanson. Now let's go."

--

Audrey led Betty down a long hallway past several guards. She walked over to one room where a big cop with black hair was guarding Molly within. He eyed Betty was Audrey put Betty right in front of him.

"Alright, Parkman. Let's try this thing again. Tell me if she's a friend… or foe." Audrey said in her gruff and impatient voice. Hints of a lack of confidence in the cop were scattered across her disposition.

"Hold still," the man commanded as he looked deep into Betty's confused eyes, searching for any nefarious plotting or self-detonating bombs (basically any information of that sort). Betty felt it. She felt him looking into her mind, like some sort of telepath. She didn't know how he did it, but he did. _Who the hell are you? What are you doing to me? Why do I feel this way? Maybe dad was right…_

The man raised an eyebrow. "What about your dad? What the hell are you talking about?" He looked at her with piercing eyes while Audrey stood back; looking at Betty as if Betty was some kind of monster. He dug deeper.

_You can read my mind? What _are _you?! _Betty inched a little backward. While she stood there, as helpless as can be, he found something incredible. He saw her in a pool, swimming through the water like some fish; a car crashing into a lake; she is talking to a brunette girl in a hospital; she sees the eclipse, shielding her eyes from the sun while it vanishes in front of the moon; she's walking next to Molly's house; she's talking to her dad, she's drenched with a towel over her. These were her thoughts, at least the present images that came to the man's mind… voices. He hears the word "Sylar" from a man's voice. He then hears her befuddled response.

"She knows about Sylar," he told Audrey. Betty looked at him as if he were reading her diary aloud through a megaphone. "She knows Molly as well. She's a good guy."

Audrey sighed as she unlocked the secure door to the room where Molly was being kept. Molly was watching TV with some toys surrounding her; yet, she wasn't paying any attention. She had a small map of the local area with a pushpin stabbed through a location. Betty looked at the man, not focused on Molly sitting a couple yards away into the room.

"How did you do that?" Betty looked at him, hoping for an explanation. Was she not alone in the world? Had she found another one like her?

"Don't ask. Even I don't know." He held out a hand. "Name's Agent Matt Parkman, of the LAPD. And you are Betty Baldwin, attending Durst University. Ha, never even _tried_ an application there."

"I wasn't serious about you being an _agent_, Parkman, so don't go there. I'm just using you." Audrey chuckled as the three entered the room and shut the door. Matt looked at her, somewhat dismayed. She then turned to Molly, who apparently hadn't noticed them come in. "Molly, this is your friend, isn't it? The one you were talking about? Betty Baldwin's her name?"

Molly turned around and gave out a cheerful cry. "Betty!" She ran over to Betty as the two embraced each other.

"Oh, God, Molly, I missed you. I was so worried for you!" Betty was in tears. "I'm so sorry. God, I'm so sorry."

Molly looked at Betty. "I'm glad you came."

Audrey nodded to Matt as they both left the room to resume their guarding duties. Betty and Molly waited for them to leave.

Molly ran to her toys. "It can be just like it was before you left, Betty! We can hang out together!" Betty sighed as she passively followed Molly to the toys. Was Molly just in shock at her parents' deaths? Did she know about it? Of course she did. That was a stupid question. Betty didn't want to remind Molly of the pain she was going through.

"So, how'd you know I was coming?" Betty looked at Molly, waiting for an answer.

"I just knew. I though about you and I knew where you were. Daddy called me his very own pendulum. I could find anyone in the world! He called it a gift. Like a talent or something."

"It sure is. You've got a lot of luck, finding the exact locations of everyone." Betty knew Molly was just pretending, so she decided to playfully test Molly. "Hmmm, how's about you find… Jason!"

"Jason! Oh, I remember him! He used to come to your house! Remember when you both took me to the pool! That was fun!" Molly giggled.

"Yeah. It was. So, let's see it. Tell me where he is."

Molly laughed, "I just need that map book and that pushpin and I can do it." Betty handed it to her. Molly then closed her eyes and concentrated. What was she doing? Was she _serious_? Hmmm, it was definitely that traumatic stress after her parents' death and the recent attack Audrey mentioned along the way to Molly. Molly saw flashes of Jason. He was in a large classroom, way too big for any high school. It was college, definitely. She flipped across a few pages, looking for that location

Betty watched as Molly pushed the pin into what appeared to be Southern California, not too far from LA. But it could've been _anywhere _and it might've even been a lucky guess. Molly opened her eyes.

"So? Where is he?"

"He's at that Durst University that Mr. Parkman mentioned," Molly said.

Betty narrowed her eyes. This girl was one tough customer. She should make it a bit harder…

"Fine. Lucky one. But why don't you find me something else?" Betty smiled.

"Like what?"

Betty thought for a moment. "I know! Why don't you find me Lindsay Lohan?"

Molly laughed as she closed her eyes and flipped a page. She took the pushpin and stabbed it into a block in Hollywood. Betty laughed as she saw the location.

"Oh, _rehab_. Interesting, Molly," Betty laughed. "Is there anything you _can't _find?"

Molly turned silent. Something about what Betty said must have freaked her out. Betty looked at Molly, worried.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"N-No, it's just… there _is _someone I can't find. Or at least, don't want to. I don't know what it is. I don't know if it's a he or a she, but whatever it is, it's scary. I can see me watching it. Like I can see anyone else."

"Oh, well, no pressure. I don't want you to hurt yourself, Molly. But remember this: I'm here for you. I will help protect you like Ms. Hanson and Mr. Parkman. You're not alone, so I want you to remember that. Hell or high water, if you need me, then use this… this gift and call me on my cell phone or something. I'll be there. You've been through too much to go it alone."

"Thanks, Betty, but I don't want you to get hurt like my mommy and daddy," Molly said. Betty knew this girl was serious. There wasn't any bit of sadness in her eyes. Only fear. She was truly scared for Betty. "You have to run away from him."

"I thought you didn't know if it was a he or a she."

"No, this is different. _He_ tried to get me twice. _He's _the one who killed my parents. _He _is on the hunt for people like us. And he won't stop trying." Molly's skin tone was as pale as a ghost.

"So who is this person?"

Molly's voice turned as low as the temperature suddenly did. She whispered, "He's the Bogeyman…"


	8. Dismissed and Demoralized

Chapter 8: "Dismissed and Demoralized"

"The Bogeyman's not real, Molly. It's just your imagination." Betty knew Molly was only a little girl, but if she were to be scared of some make-believe thing, she'd have to put her foot down and come clean with the girl. He wasn't real. But, as Betty thought about it, so was having "powers".

Molly looked desperately into Betty's eyes. She wasn't just scared of some monster in her closet. She must've witnessed the person murdering her parents and branded it the "Bogeyman". "Please, Betty, you have to believe me. He won't stop trying to get us. He'll stop at nothing!"

"Molly, this is ridiculous—"

"No! I swear! He opens people's heads. He knows how people's minds work. They're like gears in a clock! Please, you have to believe me! I wouldn't make this up. I wouldn't make something up about my parents."

Betty realized Molly was telling the truth from her sincerity. It was downright absurd that a guy would open people's heads, yet Betty felt anything was believable. After all, she just had her mind read by Matt Parkman.

"So, is this… Bogeyman that Sylar thing that Ms. Hanson and Mr. Parkman were talking about? Why else would they beef up security?" Betty was desperate for an answer. Her father had mentioned Sylar, but hadn't told Betty much.

"I don't know," Molly whispered. She looked at the map, Betty followed her gaze. Betty had an idea. She decided that she should learn more about Sylar with the help from Molly's supposed ability.

"Hey, Molly? Have you told Ms. Hanson and Mr. Parkman about this power of yours? Maybe you can help them find the Bogeyman."

"No, I haven't. I'm not so sure about telling anyone."

"Then why'd you tell me?"

"Because," Molly began as she looked deep into Betty's eyes, "I've known you since forever. You'd be the first person I'd tell."

Betty nodded as Audrey opened the door. Betty and Molly turned around.

Audrey said dryly, "I think that's enough time now, Molly. Remember that we're on high alert."

Betty turned to Molly again as she reached for something in her designer purse. She pulled out a large book. She handed it to Molly and Molly looked at the title. It was a children's atlas.

"Before I forget I want you to have this as a gift. I know how much you like maps and countries and stuff, so I got you a children's atlas of the entire world. You know… to get your mind off some things. It can also replace that old and worn one right there." Betty nodded at the ripped up atlas with a pushpin in Lindsay Lohan's location.

Molly grinned. "I love it, Betty. Thanks so much!" The two hugged while Audrey waited for Betty to get up and leave.

--

Betty grabbed a bite to eat at a nearby café. She then caught a bus and said her goodbyes to Los Angeles, ready to go back to Durst U. She arrived around 2:00 p.m. to campus and darted for McIntyre Hall, half-regretting missing a whole day's worth of classes. It was, after all, only the second week into it. And she couldn't even _comprehend_ what hell Coach Ryder would put her through.

She found the room empty as she threw her things to her side of the room. No suspicious thought came to her head. _Did Melissa and Jason have sex together all over the room last night? _Nothing like that came to mind at all. She assumed everything was just as the same as it always was. She then wondered if she got a letter or something from Ms. Fine about the award yet. She checked her e-mail; getting a message from Jason!

_Hey, Betty, just wanted to check on you. So, I'm totally stoked about Friday. Just reminding you and stuff. Anyways, later. _

Betty huffed. How brief. She then typed her reply:

_Oh, yeah, I'm excited about our date-redo. Ha-ha. So, yeah, I just went over to LA today in case you were worried about my whereabouts. So did I miss anything interesting while I was gone?_

She hit send as she took a moment to relax and rest for a second. God, the day has gone so fast, she thought. What was her dad not telling her? He'd told her that it was dangerous, but sitting in a dorm room isn't exactly the definition of safety; at least not nowadays, she reflected. If she was in some sort of danger, then she'd have to do something. She had to fight back, anything but doing nothing at all.

_Ding!_

It was Jason's reply! She clicked on the link and read:

_Nope. Nothing interesting happened; just college. Catch you around sometime then…_

Betty smiled. It seemed that all was well. Sure she'd gotten herself into some weird web of lies and mind-reading rent-a-cops, but she still had Jason and Melissa. And after a long and grueling day of confusion, she felt right at home with two people she cared about.

--

It was a little after seven when Melissa opened the door to her dorm. The room was dark, she could barely see. With frustration she threw her purse at her bed. She had no clue as to whether Betty was in or not, but was surely fearful in case Betty found out somehow. Had she arrived and Jason got to her first, Melissa could barely think of words of what would happen. She was _not _going to go by her old reputation before Durst U. She will _not _be known as the town slut; even though it was true. Baby steps…

As Melissa pulled off her shoes, there came a groan from beside Betty's bed.

"AGH!" Melissa jumped back into her bed. "Please don't hurt me! Take whatever you want, I swear I won't call the campus security!"

Betty's shadowy figure switched on the lights and made an exasperated facial expression. She smiled as Melissa fell back off her bed onto the rug, totally taken aback.

"Well, in that case, I like your shoes," Betty giggled. Melissa pulled herself off of the ground, half-exasperated and half-anxious. Betty seemed to be in a good mood. Did this mean she knew nothing?

"I was just… just taken by surprise. I see your back. May I ask—well—when you arrived from L.A.?"

Betty scoffed, "I don't know. Maybe around two o' clock in the afternoon. Why ask?"

"No good reason. It's just great to see my roommate back before your swim coach bites your ass off. **Ha-ha**!" Melissa mentally kicked herself in the shin. Her laugh was a little forced… panicky.

Betty gave Melissa an odd expression. "Gee, I'm interested. What _are _you all doped up on?"

"Nothing! **I didn't do anything**!" Melissa mentally kicked herself again. She had better get her act up or she was busted.

However Betty, taking this very well, merely said, "Well, things are getting pretty self-explanatory. I think this calls for some shut-eye."

"What were you doing in the dark anyway?!" Melissa tried to sound accusing towards Betty.

"Um," Betty scratched the back of her head, "I was just sleeping. I don't know, today was just too big and stuff. I dozed off."

"Oh, yeah," Melissa muttered. "So how was it? Did you find anything interesting about your neighbors?" If Melissa could erase that last few minutes of incrimination and butter Betty up, maybe things would be a lot more tender between the two.

"Ugh, don't get me started," Betty sighed. "Molly's being taken care of by the FBI now. She's fine, it's just the shock of losing her parents. And in such a grim way, can you imagine?"

"No… not at all. And what about your dad?"

"He's my dad. Nothing phases him. Although living next door to a crime scene might make him go a little wobbly in the noggin in the long run, he's fine as of now. What about you?" Betty began to undress into pajamas; Melissa followed suit.

Melissa then registered the last question and immediately switched into panic mode. "'What did I do?' What about what I did?"

"Huh? What did you do?"

"I don't know what I did, what are you—this is making my brain hurt. I'm sorry, I'm having a hangover moment. My day was plain. Can we drop it?"

Betty made a "backing-off" motion with her hands as she unfolded her blanket. Melissa did the same. "Alright, then, Melissa. Good night."

"G'night," Melissa muttered.

"I sure do hope so. Not only do I have to make an hour's worth of lecture notes, but Ryder won't take anymore crap from this here swimmer. I am toast." And with that the two girls shut their eyes and didn't get a moment's of sleep. Betty had to worry about Molly, Coach Ryder, the award, and Jason. Melissa had to worry about Betty.

--

Betty found the first half of her day quite different than what she thought it would be. Melissa made sure to get up much in advance than her and leave (for reasons unknown… or so she thought), so she didn't have to have her usual early morning "get-out-of-bed" wrestling match with her roommate. She found retrieving the lecture notes for Biology relatively trouble-free. There was even some time left to swipe a sandwich at the student union.

The other half of the day, much to Betty's dismay, didn't pull through on being painless. Betty was walking over to the pool where she saw some of her teammates glaring over at her. She avoided their eyes, their red-hot eyes. Jason, up on his tower, waved feebly over at Betty. Betty, not realizing what a sneak he was, waved at him eagerly. He waved in a dumbfounded manner.

After getting into her flattering swimsuit, Betty made her way cautiously over to her coach. Betty turned as red as her ginger hair when Ryder made a disappointed glance over at Betty.

"B-Betty Baldwin, reporting for duty. He-he," Betty blushed and made an embarrassing salute.

Coach Ryder looked disenchanted. "Betty Baldwin, stand down."

Betty's awkward cheeriness was disheartened. "'Stand down?' What does that mean? I'm sorry, this whole military lingo has lost me—"

"It means you're off the team, Baldwin," Ryder said dryly. There was a note of sadness in her voice. "You don't need to be parading around in that swimsuit any longer. You're free to go."

"What?! No, no, how?"

"Twice you've skived off of going into practice. And last time you showed off and acted all superior that other day, swimming around the pool like a fish. I don't have time for people that don't make a commitment to their team, Baldwin, nor for show-offs. Humility would do you good."

Betty was crushed. Some of the girls stopped doing their laps and remained frozen in mid-water, watching intently, turning heads left and right in motion with the conversation.

"No! No, you can't possibly! I have my reasons! My neighbors--!"

"I just did, Betty. And I don't need another excuse. If you have some things on your mind that need closure, this pool isn't the right place."

"I'm on a scholarship! A full ride through this University! I _need _to be on this team! Don't take that away from me, don't!" Tears streamed down Betty's red face. "I have worked so hard to get up to this damn spot! DON'T!"

And something miraculous happened. Betty didn't know a lot about Coach Ryder, but for the first time she'd seen a tear inch its way slowly down her cheek. "You don't need this team. You are already way ahead of yourself in the game, Betty."

"NO!!!" Betty furiously (and tearfully) grunted. "NO!!!"

Jason watched somberly from above his tower. The sadness in Betty's eyes… it was too much. It was breaking his heart.

"NO!!! Don't, please!" Betty started gasping for breath.

"You need to find another way to save your career here at Durst U., Betty. This isn't your calling. Something about you… it gives you an unfair advantage… and an ego," Coach Ryder stated, struggling from not bursting in tears as well.

Betty sobbed into her hands, running over to the locker room. It was over. She wasn't going to see Melissa anymore; Jason, Linderman, and everything about this place. It was over. It was over just when it started…

Jason climbed down from the tower and ran with surprising agility towards Betty. He gave Coach Ryder a dirty look as she ran past her and over to Betty's tearful figure. He grabbed her by the shoulders, looking deep into her eyes. She looked pitifully into his. Then, he pulled her in for an embrace. She broke down in his arms.

With impromptu, Betty pushed Jason gently back. For a moment the two fought the urge to hug again, and then Betty walked past Jason, into the locker rooms. As soon as she reached her locker (or in this case, former locker), she sobbed, pulling on her clothes with difficulty, fresh tears pouring from her face as she did so.

Outside, Jason walked over to Coach Ryder. He looked furious, shocked even at his own anger. The remaining girls all sunk their heads into the water or resumed their laps. Sparks were about to fly.

"_How _could you be so cruel?! She has put he whole heart into this team! Without it, she's out of here!" Jason roared. "How could you be so heartless?!"

Coach Ryder wiped a tear and tightened her grip on the clipboard in sorrow. "I'm not." And with that, she walked past Jason, who was left standing there thunderstruck.

--

As Coach Ryder dismissed the team, she took her stead in her office in the girls' locker room. Wiping away another tear with her hands, her eyes puffy, she pulled out a cell phone from her pocket. She dialed the number and paused while it was processing. Then an answer came.

"Ah, Agnes. I was wondering when I might hear from you," Mr. Linderman said casually. "And how is our Betty doing?"

"She's crushed. Are you happy?"

"I am blissful, actually," he said. "Nothing pleases me more than to know our Betty Baldwin is safe."

"'Safe'? The poor girl is in a horrible state now. Kicking her off the team was the hardest thing I've ever had to do! You should've seen it—the tears… She will never forgive me for this."

"And that is not the problem at the moment. Forgiveness is such a trivial thing. As long as she is safe from her enemies, she should thank you. You did a very noble thing, Agnes. You've just protected our angel from very dangerous men out there."

"Well, shouldn't we contact authorities? _Real _authorities?"

"Real law enforcers would do no good around the sort of trouble Betty could face. If one was to discover she could do… extraordinary things, the consequences could be dire. In fact, telling you here and now is dangerous. Thank you very much for the update, Agnes. I think you've served your purpose in the events to come--"

Ryder's eyes widened, "Events to come?"

"Everything matters, Agnes. The very flutter of a butterfly's wings could change it all… ruin the plan. Now, I wish you luck in your journey, Agnes. It was great chatting with you," Linderman said as he hung up, leaving a cliffhanger for Agnes to dangle on to. Agnes remained still at her desk, shocked.

--

Meanwhile, outside, a woman in dark hair and a dark leather outfit crept along the fencing of the pool house. She looked up in the air, digits and binaries floating everywhere. Then she found it:

_You've just protected our angel from very dangerous men out there. If one was to discover she could do… extraordinary things, the consequences could be dire. I think you've served your purpose in the events to come._

She then concentrated for a moment, thinking hard. The heavens around her began to stiffen… the ether. Then came the familiar buzz of static.

"It's me. Did you find something?" Noah Bennet said over the phone. At that moment, he was taking Mr. Muggles for his daily exercise. He grabbed a plastic bag from his pocket and nonchalantly picked up Mr. Muggles's… present.

"Yes," Hana Gitelman said to no one in particular. She looked up in the sky and spoke, "I'm sending the attached voice conversation over to you as we speak. Check your e-mail."

"I'm a little busy right this minute, actually," Bennet said as Mr. Muggles tried to hump the nearest fire hydrant. He pulled Mr. Muggles away from his future mate.

"Should we send The Haitian?"

"Yes, that would be essential," Bennet replied. "You're done in California. We have your next objective."

Hana chuckled. "Ah, the Middle-East…"

"You know what to do," Bennet said as he hung up. Hana shut her eyes and closed her mind on Bennet. From within the locker rooms, she heard Coach Ryder speaking loudly.

"May I help you sir? Hello?" Her voice grew into alarm. "What's the big idea—hey? Get off me! What are you doing! AGH!" Silence followed; peaceful, tranquil silence. And then, "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there. Were you looking for something?"

And with that Hana departed; her first order of business done.


	9. Liars Never Prosper, They Sink

Chapter 9: "Liars Never Prosper, They Sink"

As many people stopped to look at her running across campus, sobbing to herself without a care in the world, Betty ran to get to her room and cry in peace. Her life was over as she knew it. How would she make ends meet and stay in Durst University? She just lost that scholarship, so what was she to do? She could apply for financial aid, but that seemed a weak possibility since she's already applied with more than enough of her share.

Pryce would be crushed. Or shouldn't he be? Part of her felt her ability was more than being used for competition, but she just didn't want to even delve into her abnormalities. It was bad enough she couldn't do what she did best anymore. She might as well have packed it up. It's game over.

She reached her dorm room, forced her key through the lock and entered. Melissa was inside, painting her nails. Betty threw herself onto her bed. Melissa put down the nail polish looking worried.

Jason told Betty. That's why she was crying. This isn't good, thought Melissa. What would Betty think of her from now on? Her only friend at Durst University now hated her. Melissa began to tear up.

"Betty," she began, still under the impression that it was her fault Betty was crying, and her voice began to crack, "I'm sorry. I wish I could've told you, but--"

"It's not your fault, Melissa," Betty cried. "It's _my _fault!"

My fault for even trusting you, Melissa thought, interpreting Betty's words. "No, it's not," was all she could say. Gee, were they going to go back and forth all night?

"It's my fault for not going to practice, Melissa! It's my fault for showing off that last time! That's why I was kicked off the team, so don't even blame yourself!" Betty moaned.

Wait, what?! Oh! Melissa couldn't help but smile. Betty was mad about being kicked off the team. Then, when it truly sunk in, Melissa had mistaken sympathy for relief. This was horrible for Betty!

"Look, Betty," said Melissa, "There are a lot of other fish in the sea."

Nice choice of words, Betty thought. "No, you don't understand. I lost my scholarship! I'm not a swimmer anymore! Honestly, how can I work this out, Melissa? How?"

Melissa grabbed a weeping Betty and hugged her with every ounce of friendship she could muster. She owed it to Betty to help her out in her time of need. This was her time to _not _be that backstabbing, man-stealing slut. She had a chance at the least redemption she could afford. _Afford_. Interesting choice for words.

"Betty," and Melissa pulled Betty's face so that it was facing hers directly in the eye, "You are not going to leave Durst University. Do you forget who you are sleeping next to every night? I am Melissa McGowan! All I have to do is send daddy the word and I'll have whatever I want! Now how many zeroes _am _I gonna make this check out for?"

And for the first time since discovering she'd been booted off, Betty smiled. Melissa was right! But how on earth could she take that money? No possible way!

"I appreciate it, Mel, but I can't. It's too much money. It feels wrong of me," Betty said.

"Trust me, honey, it's not wrong at all. In fact I deserve to help you out. I've done enough damage," Melissa said vaguely. Did this mean she was going to tell Betty? No. It's impossible. Not right after helping Betty out of a crisis. Not ever…

"You're a good friend, Melissa."

Melissa replied by hugging Betty, and as her face was out of Betty's view, she slowly began to tear up.

--

_Splash! _Betty's plunged her face into the sink. It was filled to the rim with water. Betty didn't care. She was too stressed out for just the second week of college. She inhaled and exhaled deeply. Breathing water was a lot more comforting than air, that's for sure, Betty thought. Underwater, she sighed contently. Gosh, so much has happened. Jason's surely going to be giving her the pity-slip for this one. There goes that non-special treatment she'd been craving.

She just finished taking a shower, hence the white bathrobe. Her shower things were at the floor while she was dunking. It was like some new therapeutic habit of hers. Just breathing in that lukewarm water was heaven.

Then came the vague, "Please don't try to kill yourself now," from some vague deep voice. Betty rolled her eyes in frustration as she pulled her head out of the water. She grabbed her towel and placed it on top of her head the way girls always do. She looked around for the mystery voice. It was Jason.

"Oh, Jason, it's you," she said.

"Yeah. I heard about what happened. Actually, I saw it. It was pretty intense. I'm really sorry, Betty," Jason said as serenely as he could. "I really am."

"Whatever, Jason. I'm fine. Melissa—she's doing me a favor. A really big one. She's helping out with my tuition and stuff. I really don't like it, but she was really eager to help. So as of tonight, I'm totally off the hook from my financial responsibilities."

"Really? She did that?" Jason inwardly thought, she must've been doing it because of the guilt. He really wanted to tell Betty, but lately it's all been meltdown after meltdown.

"Hey, I didn't know you were in McIntyre Hall, Jason," Betty said.

"Yeah, I just got in under the wire. There's no housing anywhere for me. I wanted to try fraternity, but… it's so not me."

"Why not? Booze, girls, cool jackets. It fits you just fine," Betty joked as she gently hit him on the shoulder. She approached the exit. "I'll catch you later, Jay."

Jason smiled. "Don't forget: Friday. Me and you are so on!"

"I won't forget. I could never forget," Betty said as she left.

--

And all of a sudden, all was well. Betty's life was back to normal (or at least, _her _limit to typical normalcy). Now she had some free time after classes to either practice her craft (breathing underwater), do her homework, or research what exactly a "Sylar" was at the library. She came with high hopes, but researched as much as she could to no avail.

She went on a search engine again and typed it in. All that came out was "Did you mean Sylmar?" It was as if there was no such thing. Gee, since when did the FBI start making up their own silly words? So she had no such luck in that department. Soon enough, it was Friday night…

--

Jason took Betty into town, by way of L-train, to avoid another waterside disaster. He led her to a very fancy restaurant and the two took their seats and received their bread basket. The pair didn't care. They just kept looking at each other. Everything was all smiles as they talked.

"I miss you, you know," Jason said. "I miss… your face, your skin… everything."

"Does that line ever work on anybody? I mean, honestly?" Betty laughed.

"Well, it was worth it just to make you laugh," Jason said slyly.

"Dude, I was laughing _at _you. Not with you," Betty said. Then a moment passed, "But it was sweet nonetheless. I missed you too. You were my everything back at school. My rock."

"Likewise. But do you… miss me enough to want to—I don't know—rekindle that old flame so to speak?"

Betty paused for a moment. "Jason… I love everything about you, but… I'm in a world where I don't know what's safe anymore. I don't know which way is up and I feel like I'm drowning. It's just too much to comprehend. You don't want to know."

Jason crossed his arms. "Try me," he said teasingly.

"I'm just—not ready to tell. It's a personal thing. One of those 'women problems' you men complain about," she said jokingly.

He nodded. "Oh, _that _stuff. Sorry, but I actually plan to _eat _my dinner so if you can save the tampon trauma for later, that would be dandy," he laughed.

"Fine by me. So what about you? What did you do this summer?"

Jason scratched his head. "I sulked for a month when you packed up and left L.A., that's for sure. Then, I applied for colleges. I didn't want to do the whole auto shop thing that my dad has always done. He agreed. It was time for the Weldon family line to expand its horizons. So I applied a little further away from home. Somewhere where I completely forgot my old girlfriend was going to. What a coincidence," he said.

"Mm, I'm sure," Betty teased. "Go on."

"I got my fair share of rejection letters, but somehow Durst U. thought I wasn't airhead enough, so I had to find some housing and there was some space left in McIntyre Hall," he said.

"Ah, another coincidence I guess," Betty smiled.

"Careful now. You sound like the last thing you wanted to see was me," Jason said challengingly.

Betty sighed. "No, not at all. I'm glad you're here. Nowadays, it seems you and Melissa are the only ones I can trust what with Ryder and my dad—"

"Your dad?"

"It's nothing. Let's just say that apparently, my family has some secrets. But whatever, I just meant to say that I know you and Melissa will have my back. Not… not hide things or whatever."

Jason shut his eyes in uncertainty. Was it worth telling Betty about his secret hookup with Melissa? Behind her _back _and on her _bed _no less? Which was should he turn? Should he lie in front of the face that he loved so much? Why on earth did he even have sex with Melissa? The room started spinning.

"About that, Betty," Jason started. He froze up.

"What?"

"I… I don't know how to say this. I don't want to say this, especially during the present circumstances, but I think that it would be even worse for you to hear some other time."

"Jason… you're kind of scaring me right now. What's wrong?"

"I was less than honest with you the past few days. You see… the night you were in L.A., I visited your dorm. Melissa was there. I don't know why we did it, I feel so stupid. Both of us do."

Betty's eyes began to shine. "What—What do you mean? I don't understand."

"We both… hooked up. I'm sorry, Betty, I just needed to tell you," he said, his face frowning in shame.

Betty didn't believe it. Her eyes watered. What? No, how could that be? Jason… Jason… she trusted him. And Melissa! She trusted both of them and they hooked up. No, this was impossible. Where are the cameras? Where's the idiot in the trucker hat? Impossible…

"Impossible," Betty whispered.

"Please, Betty, you have to understand. It was nothing—"

"'Understand'! Oh, well, of course I understand you were just playing _Twister_ with some rent-a-whore!"

"It's not like that, Betty. We were just being stupid."

"Yeah, you got that right. Wow, I never would have expected this, but nowadays it seems there's no one I can trust, is there, Jason?!" She got up off her seat, pushed it in, and started to walk away.

Jason followed suit, catching up with Betty at the entrance. "Betty, please, stop!"

"Leave me alone, Jason!" She whipped her arm out defensively to shrug him off. She pulled on her coat and walked out to the pavement to hail a taxi, but to no avail. She then started walking down the street in the direction of the school, noting that it was about five or so miles away from town.

"Betty! Where are you going?"

"I'm walking to Durst, Jason. I'm through with this. I just want to leave right now," she said angrily. "Don't bother following me."

He tried to catch up with her, she pushed him back. "I said _don't_!"

And then Jason gave up, standing in the middle of the cobble sidewalk while Betty, the one he loved, progressed further away step by step. He decided to follow her from afar, to make sure she was safe from harm. The city wasn't the safest place for a beautiful woman to be at night. Not at all.

--

Betty felt she'd gotten far enough from the city lights. She was back near the lake that the taxicab had fallen into. It didn't bring any frightening memories. In fact, it brought back regret. She should've just left Melissa in that passenger's seat to drown. She should've let Jason's unconscious body to drift into the lake floor. These were horrible thoughts, but Betty's better judgment was clouded by fury. She walked up to the narrow white bridge connecting the city and across the lake to the other side.

About twenty feet away crept Jason. What was Betty doing so far from the town? Surely she didn't want to visit this spot again? What memories would it bring? It was a traumatic experience.

Tears streamed down Betty's face. It was a long walk to get to the school. And it would've helped her clear her mind if all she could hear was the rush of water past her ears. She decided to do it. But what of her clothes? Perhaps her swimming strength could take the water resistance brought on by her long and stylish coat. She took off her sandals and put them safe in her purse.

Meanwhile, Jason watched. "What're you doing, Betty?" he muttered. Oh, God, she was going to kill herself! She was going to jump underwater until she lost her breath! And it was all because of _him_!

Jason ran out into the clearing after hiding in the bushes. "No, Betty! Don't do it! Stop!"

Betty turned around, looking annoyed. Jason! "Why were you following me? Who do you work for, Jason?"

"What? I just want to help! Don't jump down this bridge! Please!"

"Tell me the truth! You work for someone! It explains all the 'coincidences' of us meeting again! It explains the fact that the Walkers are _dead_!"

"'Dead'?" Jason didn't believe it. "No, Betty, I don't know what you're talking about! Is this all the stuff you didn't want to tell me!"

"Don't play stupid, Jason! Someone's following me, tracking down everything I do, and how can I know you're not behind it?" She climbed over the railing, prepared to jump. Jason stood there idly.

"Please, Betty! We can all resolve this! You just have to come to me!" He stood on the road of the bridge behind Betty. She sighed for a minute. The two shared a silence.

"I'm sorry, Jason, but I can't believe you," she whispered in sorrow. And then she threw herself off the bridge railing, down, down, _splash_!

Jason climbed over the railing to look down at the water. "No! Betty!"

But, in an instance, Jason saw her beneath the water. And, as fast as he's seen it, the figure in the water sped down alongside the bridge as fast as a bullet. With astonishment, he once again, watched as the one he loved progressed further away from him. And all he could do was watch.

--

She made her way to campus fairly easy, using the lake's dark recesses to good use. She snuck her way, dripping wet, into McIntyre Hall, up to her floor and over to the showers. And then, in the sauna-like steam, she bathed. Her clothes were pulled to the drain by the water, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was forget about everything. Jason had betrayed her. Melissa had betrayed her. What would she do now?

Serenely, she wiped back her ginger hair off her face to her back as she took in the nice and warm water spraying from the showerhead. This was calm. This was wonderful. She took care to caress each part of her fair-skinned body in peace; tranquility. After what seemed like hours, though, she skulked off to her dorm room, dripping her way to the door of her room number. To a rude awakening, Melissa woke up, sitting at her computer as if she'd fallen asleep.

She rubbed her eyes. "Oh, good, you're here! Guess what! I have good news! I just e-mailed daddy and he's sending the money straightaway after I gave him some sob story, but still, you're staying at Durst U., girlfriend! So how was the date?"

Betty didn't look mad, she looked dangerous; that peaceful kind of dangerous that just gets to you when you see it. Melissa's smiled faded.

"Is something wrong?"

Betty remained quiet, standing half-concealed by the darkness of the room, half-illuminated by the light from the slightly ajar door. Betty's eyes shimmered.

Melissa's eyes started to water. It dawned on her. "Betty… I'm sorry." Melissa looked sincere, but it didn't matter to Betty.

"Don't apologize," Betty muttered, in a high-pitched kind of way. And with that, Betty went to her bed after pulling on a towel and went to sleep (yes, in that towel) without a second glance at Melissa.

Melissa looked out into the night sky from their window. She threw herself backwards into her bed and cried the night away. The stars were beautiful through the window.


End file.
